


Too shy to ask

by Aeris444



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris, Marcelo and Pepe make Mesut realise something...</p>
<p> Inspired by the way Alvaro looked at Mesut's during the celebrations, see gif before the fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too shy to ask

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/aeris444/pic/0013y0w1/)  


When they went back to the Bernabeu after the Cibeles’ celebration, they all gathered in the locker room to continue the party.

Sergio provided more beer and champagne as Marcelo put the music on. More strange dancemoves and singing followed.

Mesut preferred to stay in a corner and observe his teammates. He liked to party but that was a little too much for him. He spotted Xabi and Pipita disappearing in the showers and blushed simply thinking of what they were about to do. He watched Iker getting more drunk every second, Sergio providing him a new beer even before he finished one. It was strange to see their captain so relaxed. In another corner, the Castilla boys were talking. Mesut found it great they were invited to the celebration.

“Hey! Mesut!” Cristiano called from the other side of the room. “Come here!”

The Portuguese was dancing on a bench with Pepe and Marcelo. It was great to see them so happy.  Mesut reached for them, clearing his path between his dancing teammates, nearly being knocked by a bouncy José.

“So? Messing the young one’s head?” Cris asked as he jumped on the floor, followed by Pepe and Marcelo.

“What?” Mesut wasn’t even sure he has understood what Cris has said.

“Alvaro!” the striker added as it explained everything.

Mesut looked at Alvaro who was starting a conga with Raul and Esteban.

“Not this one!” Cris hit Mesut’s head playfully. “The baby one!”

This time, Mesut searched for the other Alvaro and spotted him in the corner with the other Castilla’s boys. Alvaro was looking at him, too but he quickly turned away when their gazes met.

“You see, he’s blushing every time he looks at you!” Marcelo said.

But for Mesut that didn’t mean anything. He was lost. What was the Portuguese trying to prove?

“Yeah… the kid is in love!” Pepe said in a singsong voice.

“What are you two talking about?” The German finally asked.

“Are you blind?” Pepe answered.

“Yeah! Alvaro’s always looking at you like a poor love struck puppy…” Cristiano added.

“That’s cute, though.” Marcelo concluded.

And then, the conga came near them and Cris, Pepe joined the line. Marcelo only turned back to tell him to do something about Alvaro before the kid became depressive from a severe case of unrequited love. And Mesut was left alone with all his questions.

****

The next day, they were all back at training. And, as often, some Castilla players were there, too. Of course, Alvaro was one of them.

Obviously, Mesut’s curiosity has been excited by Cris, Pepe and Marcelo’s innuendos. So he couldn’t help looking at Alvaro more than he should have.  And, like the day before, when his gaze met Alvaro’s, the young man blushed and turned away.

That was so strange… But Mesut could only envisage two possibilities. Either Alvaro was suffering from a rare disease that made him blush when he saw Mesut or Cris and the others were right and he was into Mesut.

One hypothesis seemed as impossible as the other. How a cute and young boy like Alvaro could find him attractive? Especially with all their top-model like teammates.

“Me…Mesut?” a shy little voice asked behind him.

The German turned around to end face to face with Alvaro.                

“Oh… Hum…Hi?”

This time, Mesut was the one blushing.

“Sorry… Hum… It’s Cristiano. He told me you wanted to talk to me?”

Mesut was not a violent kind of guy but at this moment he felt a sudden urge to hurt Cris… Or at least undo his hair. But he calmed down when he saw Alvaro’s eyes and smile. The boy was cute, really… And even if Mesut had never considered him as a potential boyfriend, the thought started to make his way in his mind. It was an opportunity not to let go.

“Oh… Yes… I… I wanted to know if you would like to go out tomorrow… I know a little restaurant and…”

Mesut didn’t know what else to say so he looked at his feet waiting for Alvaro’s answer. He didn’t see the blush creeping on the younger’s face.

“Mmm… Ok…” Alvaro finally murmured.

Mesut looked up at him and saw his bright smile. He smiled, too.

“Can I come pick you up at seven?”

“Ok…”

They exchanged another smile and Mesut went to shower.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Cris, Pepe and Marcelo give him the thumbs up. And when he was under the hot spray of the shower, he promised to himself to buy Cris a new Gucci belt.

  
  



End file.
